


Amy’s Confessions

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, Shamy - Fandom, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy could no longer handle how her conscience bugs her and so she decided to tell Sheldon about all the dirty secrets she kept from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amy’s Confessions

Amy knocked on 4A to see Sheldon. “Hello Amy.” Sheldon greeted her. It was a perfect timing that Leonard wasn’t around, she needed to have some private talk with Sheldon about all the secrets she’s been keeping from his awareness. “Hello Sheldon. Do you have some time to talk?” She asked. “Of course.” He replied as he let her in. “I’ve finished writing my research papers and so I believe I have time to talk.” He continued as Amy sits beside him and him on his spot. “Sheldon… I know that honesty is very important in our relationship.” She began and Sheldon listened carefully. “And there’s these things that keeps bugging me every time I go to sleep and so I knew I had to tell them to you.” She continued and it made Sheldon wonder. “Go on…” He replied. Amy took a deep breathe and searched for a source of courage, she knew confessing to him was crucial and risky for their relationship but she couldn’t help the fact that she is keeping things from him. 

“I… Okay. Here it goes…” She began. “I once groped Bernadette’s breasts.” She spilled. “What? Why would you do that?” Sheldon asked. “Well. Okay. I was just wondering how it feels to have such nice breasts, I was thinking maybe if I had guns like those you would be more attracted to me.” Amy explained. “That is preposterous. I don’t fall in love with breasts.” Sheldon told her. Amy felt a bit relieved. 

“And uhm. About Raj.” Amy began. “What about Raj?” He wondered. “He once told me he had a thing for me. I do believe we had an eye coitus.” She spilled. “Oh Amy! Why are you… Raj? Seriously?” Sheldon replied. “But, it was just that. Eye to eye. No physical contact or anything.” She defended. “Good. Better keep your eyes closed when he’s around.” Sheldon told her. She felt relieved once again for him not flaring up. 

“There’s more.” Amy told him. “There- what’s more?” Sheldon asked a bit displeased as he was not liking what she has been confessing since she came. “Remember when we played a game? When I was paired with Howard?” She began. “Yes. When you went to Neil Diamond thingy than to continue playing the game.” He replied. “Yes… After we watched Neil Diamond’s jams, we kind of… Kissed.” She confessed and Sheldon’s eye grew in surprise. “You what?!” He asked. “Did you kiss him? Or did he kiss you? Or was it mutual?” He asked again. “Well he kissed me first. But I kissed him back.” She replied. “Are you into kissing engineers now?! What a shame Dr. Farrah Fowler.” Sheldon replied. “No! We were just intoxicated. We were having so much fun. And you know I’ve never been kissed before and so I was so amused. It wasn’t because we were cheating or something and Bernadette knows about it.” She informed him. “But I kissed you before already.” Sheldon asked. “You never kissed me before that happened.” Amy replied and Sheldon remained silent. 

“And I don’t know if you know, but Leonard kissed me-”   
“You kissed Leonard? Amy!” Sheldon cuts her in.   
“It was just on the cheek! After he went with me on the wedding party I attended to before.” She defended. “You’re not for him, Amy. Oh boy.” Sheldon complained. “I know. I’m sorry.” She apologized. 

“You have all these dirty dirty things with our friends, who else is missing? It’s not like you had a female to female coitus with Penny.” Sheldon complained but Amy remained silent. He looked at her and traced the guilt on her face.   
“Oh no. Oh boy. You didn’t.” Sheldon wished.   
“You didn’t make whoopie with Pen-.” Sheldon couldn’t accept the fact. 

Leonard was too busy recently, Penny has been longing for some love. I was in Penny’s bedroom confiding to her how much I wish you would consider being physically intimate with me as your girlfriend. She sat beside me to comfort me, she rubbed my back and told me it’s fine, that day would come eventually. Unconsciously, she looked at me and smiled at me. Her face was so pretty that I wish I was that good looking. She then kissed me. It surprised me a bit but I kinda liked the way she kisses me. She’s such a senpai in love making. She groped my breasts and it felt so good. She made me feel as if Gerard turned into a human and had hands with fingers and she gave me so much pleasure that I only felt when I was with my electric toothbrush. 

Amy shared the story and she saw how badly startled Sheldon was. “Sheldon… I’m sorry. I know I went too far. I kind of think I don’t deserve you anymore and if you wanna terminate our relationship… I would absolutely understand.” She said with a wish inside her that he would be fine with her despite all those confessions though she know it’s quite impossible for that to happen. Sheldon remained silent seeming to have a hard time sinking in all the things she confessed to him. Amy concluded he was gonna dump her anyway and so she sighed with pain and stood up ready to leave. 

“Where are you going?” Sheldon asked. “I’m leaving.” She replied. “Why?” Sheldon asked again. “Because I don’t know if I could handle hearing you that you want me to leave, I’d rather not hear it.” She told him. “Why would I ask you to leave?” He replied and stood up. Amy didn’t seem to get his point. “I know you were such a, i hate to say this, but a … Hoe, with all that and I am not pleased about it.” He told her, she nodded with guilt.   
“But I also thought that you did all those because I wasn’t paying much attention to you… When I should have.” He continued as she sees the guilt on his face as well.   
“No… Sheldon, it was all my fault. I should have resisted all the temptations.” She comforted him. “I hope it would be fine if I give you a consoling hug.” She said and hugged him. “I do think our relationship is stable enough to handle such dishonesty for as long as it would never happen again.” Sheldon said behind her back as she was embracing him in her arms. Amy withdrew from the hug and nodded. “Never again. I swear.” She agreed. “I hope so. And there’s only one thing I can do to make sure it won’t happen again.” He replied and made Amy wonder. He went close to Amy and stroked her silky straight hair as he gazed upon her. “Will you have coitus with me?” He asked her. Amy’s eyes grew. She wasn’t sure if she heard him right. 

“Will you let me kiss you? Tell you how much I’m into you? Or touch you? Touch you like I’m your electric toothbrush?” He told her trying to make up for all the things he never did that made Amy tempted to lie to him.   
“Oh Sheldon…” Amy nearly cried. Sheldon held her hand and lead her to his room as he smiled at her. 

-END-


End file.
